A conventional rotary electric machine control apparatus AD-converts information related to a phase voltage, a phase current and the like, acquires those AD-converted values and controls driving of a rotary electric machine based on those acquired AD values. The AD values are acquired via input terminals and the like. In a case that characteristics of the AD values acquired via input terminals adjacent to each other are similar, it is hard to determine whether the similarity of the AD values results from temporary coincidence without any abnormality or from a short-circuit between the input terminals.
In JP-A-2005-245053, input terminals adjacent to each other are arranged to receive AD values of different characteristics. However, according to this arrangement of terminals, hardware construction is restricted. For example, input terminals for acquiring phase terminal voltages of a rotary electric machine cannot be arranged adjacently to each other.